henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
List of References
'Movies' *'Distant Drums '- The iconic "Whilhelm Scream" from this film can be heard during the epic ending of Stealing the Diamond. *'Downfall' - Hitler's portrait from the ranting scene can be found in the WWII section. *'Harry Potter '- "Your a bender, Harry" is the metal bend fail screen and it is a parody of the quote " You're a wizard, Harry" said by the character Hagrid. *'Hitman' - Allan, add more details.- is a sentence from Hitman. *'Liar Liar' - In his cellphone, Henry has the number of attorney Fletcher Reede from that movie. *'Mary Poppins '- The song "Spoonful of Sugar" is referenced in the umbrella fail screen. *'Matrix' - Parody of that film appears in Escaping the Prison when Henry fights the prison chief. * Mulan - in Infiltrating the Airship, there's a medal called "Famous Movie Line" which involves failing to use a ninja star then spelling "Mulan" out of the words. * Spy Kids '- When Henry uses Jet Boots, it is similar to the ones used in Spy Kids. In Escaping the Prison, Henry used a Jetpack, which is also similar. *'Star Trek - Captain G yells Henry's name the same way Captain Kirk yells Khan's name in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. *'Star Wars' - Ellie can use Force Choke Henry to lift him in to upper ground in Fleeing the Complex *'The Devil's Advocate' - In Escaping the Prison, Henry has got Kevin Lomax (main character from the movie) in his cellphone. *'The Good, the Bad, and The Ugly' - Henry has a stand off with the prison chief, set to the movie's theme. *'The Incredibles' - In Infiltrating the Airship, Henry uses Zero-Point Energy in a failed attempt. *'The Lord of the Rings '-''' Gandalf's name can be seen in the metal bend fail screen. *'Wallace and Gromit '- Techno trousers are an option in Infiltrating the Airship. medals '''TV Series * Animaniacs - When Henry gets chased by police in ETP, it is similar to how Ralph chases the Warners. *'Avatar: The Last Airbender' - Metal benders in the show have the same power as Henry. Earthbending appears as an option in Fleeing the Complex *'CSI' - In the Center for Chaos Containment, the boss puts on sunglasses just like Horatio Cane. *'Dragonball Z '- The boss from the Center for Chaos Continment says "Its over 9!" a parody of the quote "Its over 9000!". *'Family Guy'- When Henry chose the Stretch'um Chewies, and got his hand stuck on the gears. The fail screen shows "This really grinds my gears." Which is what Peter Griffin said in Family Guy. *'Futurama' - Hyper-Chicken, one of the lawyers from the series, is one of the attorneys from Henry's phone. * Inspector Gadget - A shrink ray is an option, similar to Dr. Dummkopf's shrink gun. *'King of the Hill' - Hank Hill is one of the characters from the series and one of his quotes and his name appears in the game after one of the fail scenes. *'Max and Ruby '- When the police chases Henry in STD, it is similar to the Max and Ruby online game "Roller Ruby". Except there are no Roller Ruby elements, and in ITA, the Ruby is the same name as Max's sister in Max and Ruby. *'SpongeBob' - A Magic Pencil appears in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Frankendoodle", and is an option in Infiltrating the Airship 'Video Games' *'Ace Attorney' - Character Phoenix Wright is actually based on character from that game series. Henry also has Apollo Justice (another character) in his cellphone. *'Animal Crossing' - A Gyroid can be seen in the airship vault. *'Banjo-Kazooie ' - The Clawpack looks like Koozie and the fail screen mistakes him for a bird. *'Bomberman '- A bomb just like bomberman is seen in the grapple option. *'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ' - one of the fails in Stealing the Diamond involves a Tactical Nuke - a rather infamous killstreak in said game that requires 25 kills, in most situations gained by lucky camping, hence the fail description. *'Civilization V' - Henry plays it in the computer option in Infiltrating the Airship. *'Counter-Strike' - in Infiltrating the Airship, flashbang is an option, and "Fire in the hole!" is an audio file directly extracted from the game. *'Donkey Kong 64 - '''The' Golden Banana appears in the Banana Bomb fail screen. *'''Earthbound - When Henry fights with Toppat leader,the way he is fighting is actually based on Earthbound game. *'Fallout' - When Henry escapes from falling airship, he uses armor from Fallout game. *'Five Nights at Freddy's' - In Fleeing the Complex, there is a scene in which Henry runs towards a building with Freddy Fazbear in it. *'Final Fantasy' When Henry Battles the Right hand man in ITA and chooses the sword, the same interface and Sound effects as the Final Fantasy NES is shown *'F-Zero' - One of characters from that game, Captain Falcon, can perform moves Falcon Punch and Falcon Kick which also can be done by Henry in Infiltrating the Airship and Stealing the Diamond. *'Garry's Mod '- The Crowbar option in STD comes from Garry's Mod. The crabs that fall on Henry are Head Crabs, which are enemies in Garry's Mod. *'Grand Theft Auto' - When police chases Henry in STD, you can find stars just like in GTA. And In Fleeing the Complex, Henry was knocked out by a stone and the word "wasted" can be seen in the metal bend option(achivement IRO). *'Half-Life ' - in Stealing the Diamond, a crowbar appears that spawns headcrabs afterwards. In Infiltrating the Airship, using a smudged CD in one of the endings loads G.A.B.E.N. (which is Gabe Newell's nickname) and then HL3 fails to load. Half-Life 3 is actually one of the most infamous vaporwares, hence the fail. A Gravity Gun is one of the choices in the Grapple path of Infiltrating the Airship. Moreover, many sounds (machine ambiance in Chaos Center in Stealing the Diamond, door closing sound when the Toppat Leader closes the doors, using the card to open the door after Bone Melt choice) come from Half-Life. * Halo Series '- When the Police chases Henry in STD, you have an option to choose the sticky grenade. The only grenades that are blue and have a blue explosion Is from Halo. * '''L.A Noire '- When Henry and Ellie is trying to blend in as guards in complex, one of the guards called out their disguise while "Doubt" pops up in the upper left on the screen complete with sound effects. *'Lego Racers '- There is a warp option in ItA that is the same as the game. *'''Mario series - Super mushroom appears in Stealing the Diamond. It makes Henry bigger like in the games. There is also Luigi's portrait in the same room. Green shell is an option in Infiltrating the Airship. A Racoon Leaf is also used in FtC. *'Metal Gear Solid '- The call sound effect can be heard in the first option screen of Infiltrating the Airship. A cardboard box is also one of the options in Fleeing the Complex *'Metroid' - In Stealing the Diamond, Henry tells a metroid to get the guards Tim and Joe. *'Minecraft' - As Henry uses a pickaxe in similar fashion to the characters in the game, the exploding mob, the Creeper comes up to Henry. *'Papers, Please' - One of the ending slides for the "Presumed Dead" ''ending in Fleeing the Complex shows Henry handing his passport to an immigration inspector. *'PilotWings 64''' - one of the fails in Stealing the Diamond are Jumble Hoppers, which are named after the character Jumble Hopper who jumps just like Henry with those boots. It also uses the music from the game. *'Pokémon' - Pokéball appears in Stealing the Diamond. When the player chooses it, next scene is actually based on Pokémon games. The Pokémon Missing.no is a glitch Pokémon found on early releases of Pokemon Red/Blue that just appears as lines of code. *'Portal' - In Stealing the Diamond, Henry uses a Portal Gun and fires it to diamond and on the ceiling, which then crashes on his bridge and leads to fail. *'Power Glove' - A pherical that allowed motion control for the NES that Henry tries to use to raise a door. *'Sonic the Hegdehog' - In Stealing the Diamond, a Sonic water bubble is used to reflect bullets and in the Infiltrating the Airship, a Tails robot is used to cross a gap. *'Star Fox' - The call sound effect can be heard in ITA. *'Street Fighter '- Ken can be seen using a shoryuken against Ryu during the desert battle. *'Super Smash Bros.' - The fact that Henry trips when left is selected in Escaping the Prison during one of the quick-time events where he evades two guards is a reference to how characters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl may randomly trip when attempting to run left or right; this mechanic is regarded by many as annoying and infamous and easily disrupts competitive play. *'Team Fortress 2 ' - a TF2.exe icon appears on desktop in Infiltrating the Airship, and a Scout appears when it's clicked in one of the endings. Also, a Soldier's rocket launcher is used to rocket jump in one of the paths. The Sniper appears in Stealing the Diamond on a police chopper, who says one of the catchphrases from the game if Henry fails to choose anything. In the cutscene before choosing the CD in Infiltrating the Airship, the BLU Spy can be seen backstabbing the RED Sniper. *'Telltale Games' - Leaving Ellie behind in Fleeing the Complex will give a player a notification saying "Ellie will remember that" *'The Neverhood ' - the Liquidificator fail in Stealing the Diamond involves Henry holding a piece of paper without moving at all, just like Klaymen used to read letters in nursery's basement. It even uses the same musical tone. Also song when Henry uses opacitator song Dum Da Dum Doi Doi. *'Worms' - Banana bomb is one of the weapons from the series. There are also some sound effects from these games. *'Zelda' - Biggoron's sword appears as secret medal in Infiltrating the Airship. Henry holds up a shovel in Breaking the Bank the same way Link holds up his items. 'Other' * Aesop '- "Look before you leap" is the fail line for the window option of the file in Escaping the Prison. It is also one of the morals of Aesop's fables. * '''Alice in Wonderland '- There is an option in Fleeing the Complex called "cookie", and the there are "eat me" icings on the cookie. *'Butterfingers '- Butterfingers are real chocolate bar snacks from real life. Few of them appear when you click on the word- butterfingers in Infiltrating the Airship. *'Coca Cola '-''' 'A Coke bottle can be seen in the backpack in Escaping the Prison. *'Isaac Newton '- Newton's 3rd law of gravity is mention in the laser option in Infiltrating the Airship. *'Lolwut pear - Art picture of laughing pear was posted on internet and a lot of people started photoshopping it. It appeared on picture in the museum in Stealing the Diamond. *'Newgrounds' - Tank which Henry drives in the Infiltrating the Airship is the symbol of Newgrounds company. *'Shoop Da Whoop' - It is the Internet meme on YouTube, and it appeared on satellite in Stealing the Diamond. It also appears in the military-sided Cannon Ball ending in Infiltrating the Airship if the moon is clicked, and if the sun is clicked in the Sneaky Ending of Escaping the Prison. *'Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff' - A flash comic were a guy falls down stairs is referenced when Henry falls down the museum stairs. *v'ideogamedunkey '- "Not even close, baby" is a fail line if Henry fails to pick a choice during the truck chase sequence in Complex. *'Wheres Waldo?' - Waldo can be found as an easter egg in FtC *'Windows '- In STD, during the error in the Pokemon battle, it shows errors in Windows 95 style, and the Windows XP Critical Stop sound can be heard in the BSOD. Also, this caused the fail screen to be glitchy. The fail screen had some buttons animated without your cursor on them and the FAIL text tilted. The "Back to Menu" button was glitched. Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Lists